Auslly Song-Shots
by Violet006
Summary: Bunch of song-shots. Just corny stuff...


**Hey, so just a bunch of song-shots with some of my fav songs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the song, Had Me Hello**

**~Violet**

* * *

**Had Me Hello**

** Olivia Holt**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today at school, when I was in my locker, he pasted by again. How he said 'hello' melted me. *sigh* Good thing he left after, or I could've embarassed myself. I was blushing crazy! Well, I have to go work my shift at the Sonic Boom. Bye._

_~Ally D.~_

I had just finished writing in my songbook and I noticed that Austin was taking a peek. He noticed I wrote something about a boy, and being him, not knowing it was **him.**

**Austin: **Hey Ally. So who's 'he'?

**Ally: **None of your business. Now if your not gonna do anything here, I have to-

**Austin: **Work, I know. I'm gonna go find Dez. Bye.

He left looking for Dez, at the same time Trish came in.

**Trish:** Hey what's up?

**Ally:** Nothing, why?

**Trish:** Well, Austin was just here. Last time we talked, you said you liked him.

**Ally: **Yeah, but-

**Trish:** No buts. He likes you back! What are you gonna do now?

**Ally: **Well, the Talent Show is coming up. I can sing for him.

**Trish: **Yeah! Want backup?

**Ally:** No thanks, I think I'll do it myself.

**Trish:** Good, I don't wanna do extra work and practice.

Classic Trish. So I worked on the song on my break. Good thing the store wasn't as packed. Sneek Peek:

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already in to you_

_So_

* * *

Tomorrow night is the Talent Show. Still have to do a lot of work. Second verse...

_Dear Songbook,_

_I need ideas for a second verse. Hmmmm... How about this:_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Uhhhh... Oh!_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all of them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_Oh that's good! I'm completely done! 3_

_~Ally D.~_

* * *

Now it's the night of the Talent Show and I have nothing to wear! Great... I shuffle through my closet.. and oh! Finally! I wear my one-shoulder blue silk dress that goes a little past my knee. I have my hair in a bun, and I'm wearing blue wedges. I ask Trish to come with me and she gladly agrees. Looking at me in awe, she complimented me. We took off in her car to the school. Austin and Dez was waiting for us and as soon as I walked out, Austin just stared. Head to toe. I took my hand out, offering for him to hold it. He did and he spun me around.

* * *

Ok, now after 3 people had gone, it was my turn.

**Mrs. Jackie: **Now, after her break out, Ally Dawson!

Wow, there were a lot of applauses! It made me deaf!

**Ally: **Hey everyone! This song is for someone special.

I said that while looking right into Austin's eyes. Our eyes met, I blushed and he smiled. And so I started.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_'Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night, you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_'Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_'Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Oooooh Oooh Oooh [x5]_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_You had me hello_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know_

_You had me hello_

* * *

Everyone cheered louder than ever. I hopped off the stage and guess who surprise-hugged me? Austin! We pulled back and our eyes met. Next thing you know, I put my lips on his. Such passion... After what seemed like forever, we broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

**Austin:** Nice song.

**Ally: **Thanks, was I too obvious?

**Austin: **Not at all. Ally I like you, a lot!

**Ally: **I like you too. Everytime you say hello, I melt.

With that, we went back into an embrace. He always had me at hello.

* * *

**Yay! First one! Please review!**


End file.
